DESERTSAGE, ROSES & HEALING
by Ashley Sinstar
Summary: All righty then let's try this again with the quotes added. Grammar was never quite my thing. Reviews are very welcome. And again please note IF you can not handle adult intimacy please do not read my story. Thanks :)


Dec 5, 2004 Desert Sage, Roses & Healing: This is strictly fanfic. I do not in anyway own the fabulous creation of Hunter D. I bow graciously to Hideyuki Kikuchi for allowing me to include his essence into the following tale my dream-world led me one dark fall rainy night here in El Cajon, CA USA. However Shilea and Lord Draemere are of my own doing. And please if you offend easily when reading very intimate actions between a man & woman don't read my story. Thanks! :-)

Darkness the only safe time, well if any thing is safe at all within what was previously known as the western territories of the free republic. One thing however never changed and that was the deserts and the heat of the days.

He only learned recently that the usurper Lord Draemere from the boyar class whom rose up against his father was holed up somewhere within the Sierra Madre. And so it is on his travels to destroy this latest evil one where he discovers that all that is given is never lost and that the nameless god above is not to be feared.

The steady pace of Midnight's hooves and the occasional coyote are all the sounds that enter D's sensitive ears for once. The demon known as Lefty leaving him alone for the now as the clear starry night engulfs them within the vastness of the desert-scape.

D's thoughts lingering back to the moment when the horrid sound of his first beloved steed's throat had been cut by the brigand Draemere's orders as his father's home was being besieged. The fires, smells, his father's anger and the undeniable power as his father wept openly over the broken body of his consort, D's mother.

Then D being wisped away in a blink of an eye by his father's dark magick, to awaken later encased within the trunk of a mighty oak that grew on the next mountain over from his home.

Within his heart a lust beyond that of blood to ensure that those that started this "dark holy" war would find their karmas at the end of this sword. It was also here that he discovered he was not alone. His father's last act of love towards his only son, he provided him a "guardian" as were. In the god of lights terms an angel but since the world from whence D was born contained no light save his mother, spirits save her soul. We would have to say guardian demon is best to categorize him. One who saved his skin time and again and even though Lefty could have this unerring ability of never keeping his mouth shut when D would rather hear silence, he could never deny that he was forever indebted for this reminder of family lost.

Thusly the silence was broken. "D?" "D?" "Yo, D hey any idea where we are at? You know not much longer to O'dark hundred leaving and crack of dawn setting in here. Not to mention heatstroke is not in my vocabulary nor should it be in yours, as a much needed condition. Hellooooooooooo, earth to D we need shelter soon!!!!!"

In a flat monotone he whispered, "don't worry." Nudging Midnight to pick up the pace as he noted a thin wisp of smoke on the horizon they were off.

The ancient little adobe had been through much, seen vastly and yet stood proud as a sanctuary for many a traveler that ventured through. The current caretaker started her day as always giving thanks to the maker above she went outside to sweep up the covered stalls. Presently afterwards ensuring there would be fresh water and feed for any of the makers four footed creations that may come by that particular day. Or any other for that matter for it was her way. Inside the adobe she swept up the floors, made the spare cot up & placed some water to heat upon the fireplace that burned her favorite wood, pinion. Gathering a few dried juniper berries from one of the clay jars she set to making a tea. While the tea steeped she commenced work upon grinding the days meal for flatbread when she heard the initial sound of hooves outside her door. A gentle smile approached her lips as she muttered, "come in."

The sun had already shown above the horizon when he approached the lone adobe. Senses open and ready for any unforeseen events that may assault him. But there was more to be had presently then the simple two words from a female voice uttering, come-in. Dismounting from Midnight he slowly walked his steed to the covered coral where he noticed fresh water and feed were waiting in anticipation.

Then gingerly – urgently to get out of the suns developing heat he entered the adobe. The scent of pinion and juniper wafted up to his nose as his eyes re adjusted to the dimly lit dwelling. The dark silhouette of a woman caught his eye as she continued to grind the meal. "You are welcome to rest here stranger, a bed is ready if sleep is what you are requiring. If not, please have a seat while I get you a cup of tea. It is not much but it is all I have. The bread will not be ready for a bit yet. I trust your steed is in fine want for water and food. The shade will help him stay cool as the sun warms this area. My name is Shilea and if you are in need of anything please let me know."

D slightly bowed and quietly said, "thank you" as he cautiously sat in the rustic chair across the table from where she had been vigorously with a stone pestle grinding acorn & jojoba nuts into a stone mortar. He vaguely recalled reading that the ancient Native Americans used this in creating their food.

The teakettle hissed its readiness as she proceeded to fill the clay mug with the steaming juniper tea. Seemingly turning and not looking up once she presented the tea to him. Graciously he took the mug from her and asked, "Is this all that is here?" Gently smiling she returned to her work and said, "Yes, if all that you see is just that."

The meal was becoming finer almost ready to make the dough for her bread. Never once did she raise her head to look upon him even now as he studied her intently while cautiously sipping what turned out to be one of the most calming teas he ever experienced. Lefty finally speaking in his mind that "something is not quite what it seems here D, be careful." But D sensed no wrongs here in this space. Watching her actions seemed peaceful, so peaceful in fact that before long he was finding himself extremely exhausted. Perhaps it was the long journey thus far or the exposure he had taken previously under the heat of the sun. Whatever it was that plagued him at that moment was lost as he fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

Shilea finally looked at him and gave a bit of a smile as she thought poor dear he really needs that rest. Walking over to his hunched over form, she removed his hat, sword and cape. Then saying a prayer type incantation she asked for the god of light to give her strength so she could move him to the awaiting cot. Lefty was acutely aware of the situation but powerless to do anything to assist his owner if the need were to arise. Shilea's prayer had left the creature and D unharmed. The golden glow, when was the last time Lefty had seen such a thing? He would have to think upon this and time he presently had much of. Once Shilea had them tucked in as it were she addressed D's guardian. "Little Dark one, no harm comes to any whom enter here as long as their hearts are pure. Rest now your journeys ahead need all of your strengths." So on that Lefty felt himself float into the sea of darkness.

The meal finally ground she proceeded to make into a dough. She always loved the elastic feel between here fingers while she kneaded it. The fire hot she pan-fried the dough into the flat little breads that would keep longer than the traditional ones of the east.

Satisfied that this task was completed she placed her shawl about her head and proceeded out into the day to check upon D's horse Midnight. The first thing that caught her attention was that he was laying down which was a bit odd since that is not the norm. She slowly went over and checked the water levels only to notice that it remained untouched along with the feed. Poor, poor, dear!!!

Shilea chanted a quick prayer and ordered Midnight to arise to his stance. Gradually Midnight obeyed the magic that was coming through his body forcing him to arise. Gently stroking his muzzle and cooing inside his ear she kept Midnight walking about with her in the heat of the day. With one hand upon Midnight she searched for the tubing she had placed long ago in an outside storage box. Upon finding she had to coax Midnight to the spring well. She had to heal the poor horse before his insides twisted up. Shilea wondered to herself when the last time D had thought to take better care of his magnificent creature. He knows not what he really has here, they do not create this type of animal any longer.

Midnight - series 280 ZX 9. The first line of organically enhanced steeds created in 2020ad by one of the finest neuro-cybergenisist of that era. The only modifications created at the time were the titanium skeletons and the two-thirds positron-brain implants. The rest of the animal was solely organic. It ate, slept, defecated and mated like a normal horse. Shilea sighed one of the last of God's almost untouched creations. "Come Midnight you must stay up. After all what would D and Lefty do without you?"

D had wondered what it was like to have the feel of flight and yet not be flying.

The eagle how majestic.

The raven so dark against the skies.

It was Sister Raven whom heard his call and it was she that took D to the pathway of the great beyond. Where he saw his long begotten mother. She seemed so sad and yet upon seeing her child a twinkle arose in her eyes. She embraced him once more the scent of roses embedded in her bosom that no longer arose & fell with the fire of life. Ever so briefly it was before they had to part. Somehow forgetting he to was half human. His mother's embrace returned in him a forgotten longing, the dream within the dream. Some how naught and yet never forgotten. "Mother" a tear rolling down his cheek, his heart somehow breaking once more. Brother Eagle scooped him up at this venture soaring higher still before depositing him on the precipice where Brother Wolf sings to the moon. It is here that D sees what appears to be the back of his father. Slowly he approaches to the side of the visage represented shadowy only to beheld at bay, "Father?" The voice is his fathers and yet not. Utterance within, far, far within. "Remember, remember me"

D's eyes open wide! A intense carnelian blue glow alighting his irises. "D, Lefty chimes in, wake- up!" Fully alert D abounds from the cot where Shilea had lain him earlier. Looking around he sees no one.

Gathering his cape, hat & weapons he exits the adobe to stop in dead tracks as he watches Shilea walking and tending to his much loved steed, Midnight within the pre twilight evening light.

An ever so soft golden glow transfusing around both entities. D's eyes now fully open. The blue subsided he sees as if the waters were as clear as crystal. And at this moment, Lefty chimes in…..

"D, D? I remember

I recall"

"Recall?", D semi-mutely responds.

"Seraphim" "Seraphim"

Lefty exclaims

This is the second time within millennium

"D"

"I"

"You just do not ever forget the calling card of the Seraphim."

"They are the God of chokes hard to say amongst my kind of of Light's messengers."

"D"

"We are within the presence of a true rare divinity."

The hunter knew & was not afraid as he now ignored largely the guardian demon that was physically part of him. Instead he thought of only his beloved steed Midnight and proceeded forward to enquire what he could do to help.

Shilea knew they were there. She kept without cease walking Midnight. When D asked with a heart felt voice. "What can I do to help?" "Hunter, please walk your horse I grow weary of this task. " "Besides someone has to create the medicine he needs & my creator only blessed me with two arms." A hint of a smile betakes D as he takes over walking Midnight. Shilea walking, gliding away. D notes she still does not look upon him with her eyes. He also imprints upon his minds eye that she is tall & yet not. Her hair is chestnut & touches below her waist. Like ink it flows straight to the point. She has a pleasing form. A smile tempting his lips as he walks Midnight around and around within the coral.

Inside the adobe Shilea stokes the almost acquitted flames on the hearth with additional pinion wood and now the addition of sage. Poking through a few jars she blends the herbs creating a remedy sure fix for Midnight and his owner. Diligently uttering her prayers as the mix is heated over the flame and is to be used to bring them all to wholeness.

Preparing

Strengthening

She continues to pray to the father her God to vanquish the dark evil that plagues his world.

"D"

"D?????"

"D, I'm talking to you."

"Before you threaten me yet again to behead me via your four fingers hear me."

"This place, she will heal you if you are willing to take the chance." "Open up your soul D." "D?" "D?"

D squeezed his hand into a tightened fist and ignored the demons chatter. Midnight was first and foremost to the present on his mind as Shilea returned to administer the medicine. From muzzle to stern upon the steed she worked with energy anew. Uttering a barely audible incantation prayer to the God of Light above.

D, out of respect and yet part of his dark legacy shrank away during this ritual and yet her glow took on more gold and a hint of blue. Her hair floated about her like papyrus upon the winds. Her scent……D inhales

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Reminding him of something remembered long ago. Warm so incredibly warm.

The glow dies down as does the chanting. Midnight neighs with a robust renewal of energy as he is now drawn to the fresh water that Shilea had left out for him earlier. Shilea lightly smiles as her breath leaves her body. She collapses only to have D collect her in his arms. He could not imagine having this deity falling upon the desert floor. For the first time he looks down upon her unconscious face. How serene that face is. He takes her inside the adobe and lays her down upon her modest bed when her eyes snap open. It is at this moment that for the first time her eyes are now in front of him for the first time since his arrival. They are a deep forest green and they seem to look past him. Lefty's voice inside his head, "this explains much." "Hunter", she whispers I gave my eyes away long ago." "I do not need them for my maker has blessed me with far better sight then my human eyes alone ever could have." So now those orbs within her started glowing with a different form of sight. And now it is her turn to breathe in all that is him.

Smiling

Their eyes pulse lock with an eternal beat that could rival the lightening within the desert storms.

Smiling

Gently

Shilea reaches up to meet D's lips. Her hands locked around his neck feeling the silken strands of his hair. She thrills to the sensation of his wanton lips against hers. The lightness of them as they glide down her throat. D's canines however were somehow in check as only the human part of him was allowed to escape. The smoothness of her shoulders, their frailty & yet unyielding strength they commanded. Her hands held the expanse of his back with a firmness that allowed him more freedom to discover the delicate scent of her cleavage. The tip of his nose he used to slowly trace a line back and forth between her aching breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stopped his explorations. His voice deep and husky mumbled something about this armor that binds to which with a simple thought all became revealed and so did their bodies. Her body aching and aglow with a hunger that made her want for him all the more. Her aura started to take on shades of gold, green and purple. So there before the pinion wood fire he took her with little more than a lambskin blanket for comfort on the wood floor. He resumed his attentions where he had left off much to her delight. Tentatively he massaged the twin orbs that were like perfect tangelos. The tip of his tongue teased & tested the firmness of her ripened fruits as a sigh escaped her lips.

Her fingertips seemed to heat up as she stroked the firm muscles in his upper back.

The sensation was so pleasing to his senses. The scent of desert roses filled his nostrils as the tip of his tongue continued to taste the gentle swell of her abdomen. Leisurely he played with her navel as her fingers continued stroking the length of his mane. All the while he was envisioning what those strong & delicate fingertips could do when stroking another part of his heated form. Like a prayer answered her lithe being escaped his arms long enough for her to lie upon her side her head using his firm muscular thigh as a pillow while the fingertips of her left hand massaged him with meaning. Her right hand sought out to knead his firm buttocks with an impassioned zeal. A silvery drop of pre sunset dew encapsulated the tip of his manhood. A knowledgeable smile crept upon her lips as she allowed her tongue to dart out to taste him. A strenuous excited groan exited him as she proceeded to softly blow her warm breath upon the base of his dagger all the while her fingers stroked his softness with a longing soon to be rewarded. Oh how he wanted release and yet he discovered that her delicate feet, legs & a hidden treasure were within his very reach. The tables were turned as he took his long useful fingers and stroked her inner thighs. A shiver ran down her. Her pheromones filled his senses with unbearable urges to taste her sweet ambrosia. Settling her legs around his head he saw the benefits of why she chose his thigh for a pillow. This was so delightful. His lips & nose sought permission to tease her as she was doing to him. She continued to shiver uncontrollably as he was now breathing into her well. Her spring waiting to quench his need. He moaned deeply as she encircled the tip of his being passed her wanton lips.

And so this dance continued. She enveloped his weapon with her lips while he plumed deep into her spring-well.

Higher

Fire

Burning

Brighter to the ascending heights of boundless ethereal energies. And on this heated edge of their infinity band did they part to seek the final novae. Legs intertwined around each other's bodies they sat. She upon his lap allowing the deepest of penetrations into her physical psyche. And here it was they sat before the fire their arms, legs & tongues intertwined as one. Rocking back & forth, back & forth.

Higher

Fire

Burning

Brighter

Seemingly an eternity was passing locked in each other's embrace. Knowing naught nor caring for what was time in the grand scheme of life.

Shilea times 2&3 caretaker of desert station Vallencito over the Sierra Madre would now be given completion & new directives. And ever so briefly the human veil of elusive happiness would be hers for the now.

D, Hunter of the vampire bringing his mother's kind to peace.

A dull aching that will be fulfilled in a spiritual sense that goes beyond anything he will have ever experienced.

And so it is here D's eyes glow cornelian blue

Shilea green ignited gold

Their skins caressed massaged & plumed each other vigorously with sovereign meanings

Having touched

Having tasted

Until their auras climbed succumbed to the ethereal beyond

And as the O'dark hundred of the night threatened to leave…..

The day broke

Shilea caretaker times 2&3 of Vallencito gave a private smile & proceeded to glitter into the ethers.

Lefty, Nightmare & D sleeping one more day there. By twilight that following night D packed the bread she baked as they continued on their quest to take out the next scourge. Lord Draemere of the boyar usurper class. To meet this karma as only D can dispense.

C/ R Breen-Rust

Aka; Ashley Sinstar

12/05/04

8


End file.
